Vangilis Schenberg
(ancestor) Ciren Days (biological son) Jacub Mars (biological son) |storyline=Mobile Savior Gundam CED}} Vangilis Schenberg is the latest direct descendant of the Schenberg line, which included the man known as , which brought forth the creation of Celestial Being and introduced Innovators into the world. He is featured as the main antagonist of Mobile Savior Gundam CED. Personality and Character Abilities History Past Vangilis was born into the Schenberg family a year before Celestial Being would begin its worldwide interventions and announce its intentions through a pre-recorded video made by founder Aeolia Schenberg. With this declaration of intent out there and Celestial Being's continued appearances across the Earth and beyond, Vangilis would grow up with the Schenberg name looming over him and his family, almost oppressed by being even indirectly associated to his ancestor. Due to what little knowledge of Aeolia existed beyond his involvement with the Orbital Elevators, media attention was always shined on the family unit, following them wherever they went in search of answers they could not provide. Even in the decades after Celestial Being's overall involvement with the world had lessened, Aeolia would follow Vangilis everywhere he went, influencing his path and career beyond his control. He had hoped to enter into the same field as Aeolia and outgrow him as a prominent figure in his own right. However, as time went on, it became clear that no matter what he did, he could not escape. An intellect like Vangilis was suffocated under the legacy left for him, what he refers to as the "sins of the father" weighing him down. The last straw would be his rejection by the scientific community when he put out papers that were considered sub-par compared to the work of Aeolia. Vangilis would end up going underground and amassing a quick fortune by working for the Earth Sphere Federation military under the alias Thomas Greenport, developing advanced technologies. If his legitimate attempts to surpass his ancestor were to completely fail, then he shall twist his work into his own. He formed a following by slowly assimilating far off fringe groups under a discriminatory banner against the newly rising Innovator population. Working in the shadows, Vangilis would lead this group with the intent of unleashing them on the world and rendering his ancestor's work moot by physically dismantling it; the united Earth Sphere, global peace, the GN technology, and the Innovators. The Red Knife Army would be born, a representation of Vangilis's violent intent on making his mark on history. Archetype Eventually he would indirectly convince a few people within the ESF chain of command too, giving Vangilis access to information kept hidden to the rest of the world. This would be when he first learns about Archetype 01 and Archetype 02, two strange alien artifacts found by the Federation at random whilst on a surveying mission along the outer reaches of the system. Interested in the knowledge and mystery surrounding them, he would send operatives into the research team on the Archetypes with the goal of taking all research notes along with the two. However, interference from a Celestial Being unit prevented their acquiring of both, leading to CB guarding 01 while the Red Knife operative made off with 02. Work and research on the acquired 02 Archetype began with Vangilis's direct guidance, under the guise of just another worker within Red Knife. He would personally observe the fact that the Archetype was essentially a kind of living metal which could be shaped and fused with any material, though it had no higher mental function beyond consciously regenerating from damage taken. Quickly, more fringe scientific research started to permeate, attempting to test out wild and outlandish theories on the Archetype and chunks cut out from its body. It was through exposure to GN particles that Vangilis and researchers saw a strange phenomenon occur; the Archetype would absorb the particle and produce another, more bluish particle, in kind with twice the energy output. Continuing the spiral of logic, a chunk of the Archetype was shaped into a TD Blanket for a solar furnace. When in use, the reactor produced vast amounts of this warped particle while also outputting higher energy than even high-end GN Drives. They began to mass produce reactors that could utilize the Archetype-derived TD Blankets, as it would put their armaments at a clear advantage against those of the Federation. While unnamed by the Red Knife, the particle and the newly made drives would be dubbed GU by Celestial Being, who were experimenting with Archetype 01 at the same time in an attempt to head off Red Knife technologically. Renovator These GU particles interested Vangilis in another way however. If Innovators were brought about through prolonged exposure to GN particles, what would happen to those exposed to this new one instead. Working alone, he experimented with it, first with unwitting test subjects plucked from the lower ranks of Red Knife who wouldn't be missed. The average human body was not chemically able to interact with the particle in a positive manner, resulting in these men and women's cruel and painful deaths, while Vangilis dispassionately observed and jotted down notes. This mad science experiment continued until, with enough data collected from the deceased test subjects, Vangilis learned why exactly the human body and GU particles weren't interacting the way he wanted: the chemical balance within the human body was unwilling to change due to the potency of the GU particles. The particles would attempt to force Innovation to occur when in immediate contact, which was too much strain for the human body to handle. This led him down a rabbit hole where, if the human body is unwilling to change, then he'll make it change. Later test subjects began being genetically altered, changing their chemical makeup in an attempt to find the most viable sequence that would accept the GU particles's Innovation. Attacks on genetic testing facilities were done, under the guise of destroying all research on non-pure humans, with the goal of obtaining the necessary components and equipment for Vangilis's experiments. While Red Knife ran self-sufficiently, Vangilis began to refine the rewriting process into what he called "Renovation". These Renovated people, when in contact with GU particles, would now suddenly grow their own ability to use quantum brainwaves and adopt stronger forms of the abilities possessed by Innovators. However, due to the chemical change, their bodies were physically unable to maintain this new development, eventually stopping all functions entirely and killing itself due to the stress. This did not deter Vangilis however, as he quickly figured out how to fight the dis-stabilization effect through a series of chemical agents that give the body a necessary protein needed to maintain equilibrium with the newly acquired abilities. The end result, though, is still a deteriorating monstrosity, now only slowed with the help of drugs. He began to think, if someone was born naturally Renovated, they would have the necessary tools to handle exposure to the GU particles. More needed to be done, but Vangilis was starting to run out of people he could just whisk away for his own purposes. All he had left was himself. He deliberately put himself through the Renovation process and, through exposure to GU particles, became what he would call a Renovator. However, being a human-turned-Renovator meant a lifetime now dependent on chemical agents to keep him stable. It didn't matter however, as he began to test out his theory. He went out searching for those who could be compatible with the process, eventually narrowing it down to two people: Celese Days and Valorie Mars. He would swiftly impregnate the two, leaving both to bare his offsprings, which were to be Natural Renovators. He would keep track of the two in order to ensure that they would reach full term. Finally, the two were born and individually named Ciren Days and Jacub Mars. Relationships Trivia